Users of user devices, such as cellular telephones and tablets, often choose to use services, such as services that send messages to the user devices, provide location-based information and services, access, receive and/or collect data from the user devices, etc. These services may obtain consent from a user by, for example, sending a message (e.g., a short message service (“SMS”) message) to the user device, and receiving a message back from the user (e.g., an “Allow” message or a “Deny” message).
In some situations, a user's service provider or network provider (e.g., a wireless provider that provides wireless service to the user device) may not be involved in the consent process. Thus, situations may occur where a service or application may access, collect, or receive user device information even without a user's consent (either intentionally or unintentionally), which may result in additional service charges to the user, loss of the user's privacy, or other harm.